


T'was The Night Before Christmas

by Boothros



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Boothros
Summary: Made for the Discovered in The Yuletide Spirit Christmas challenge
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Kudos: 10





	T'was The Night Before Christmas




End file.
